Revenge for the Suffering
by Little Miss Massacre
Summary: It was high time that she had a little chat with her sire. And after the chat, she would rip the bastards head off. After all, he had destroyed her life so why couldn't she be able to destroy his? Wasn't it called "getting even"? Read and review, please.
1. Getting Even

Don't turn around. Just keep walking and you'll be fine. Don't turn around. If they know you're afraid, they'll keep following.

Her breaths were coming in short gasps now as she quickened her pace. She knew she shouldn't have walked alone, or for that matter, walked at all. She shouldn't have been so stubborn and just accepted the ride. Then that way she wouldn't be walking the streets alone and about to have a panic attack.

They had started following her a few blocks back, cat calling and making obscene gestures every time she turned around to see how close they were getting. Now they had stopped the calling, stopped the mocking. They were no longer making obscene gestures; or was that because she was no longer looking back? Either way, she knew they were still following her.

She turned down another street, hoping to God that it would lead to a main street where she could try and lose herself in the crowd. But she had no such luck. The street just led down to the more industrial part of town. She'd left the safety and comfort of crowds far behind.

When she finally realised that she had nowhere to go, she started to run. And they followed. Now they had started calling again, but this time it wasn't to try and scare her. They were calling out to others, telling them to corner her so that she wouldn't be able to escape.

She flung herself around and raised her arm, pepper-spray ready in her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she said voice sounding confident. They just laughed at her and smirked. One stepped forward and she swung the pepper-spray towards him.

"Don't come any closer!" she said wildly swinging her arm back and forwards to try and ward them off, "I mean it! I'm not afraid to give you a face full of this stuff!" The guy who had stepped forward just laughed and continued to come closer.

"You really think that pepper-spray is going to stop us?" he laughed.

"Yes," she said watching him cautiously. They all just laughed.

"Honey, it ain't going to do squat." Then he lunged at her and she screamed. He knocked the can from her hand and pushed her onto the ground. She tried to scramble away from him but the others had advanced on her. She lashed out with her heeled foot and struck one of them in the face. He howled in pain and jumped back. She managed to jump to her feet and run a short distance away from them but one, the same guy who pushed her, suddenly appeared in front of him.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"How did I do what?" he asked circling her.

"Just appear like that. You were way over there and now you're here. How did you do that? It's not possible for someone to do that…" she rambled on and on until he snapped.

"Oh, shut up!" he snapped, "God, I should have snapped your neck ages ago if I knew you were a bloody motor mouth!" She just stared at him.

"You couldn't break my neck," she said, "you don't look strong enough to do that." She started to back away as he walked forward, the strangest look on his face. She shrieked as she stumbled and fell back. She struggled to sit up and get away but he had straddled her. He leant down by her face and sneered.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," he quoted and hit her on the side of his head with his fist. The last thing she could remember was something digging into her neck then absolute blinding pain. Then there was nothing.

She sat on the roof of the high-rise, looking down at the busy streets of Perth. It had been 50 years ago that she was attacked, 50 years since she had first been turned. After that night, she had fled. She had never wanted to set foot back in that city again. But here she was, sitting on the roof of a high-rise and looking down on all the busy highways and streets. Why was she back? Only fate could tell. She had heard whispers that the thugs who had turned her, the thugs who had ended her life, had returned to the city and were taking up residence there. And it was high time that she had a little chat with her sire. And after the little chat, she was going to rip the bloody bastards head off. After all, he had destroyed her life so why shouldn't she be able to destroy his? Wasn't it called 'getting even'? Then once all the excitement was over, she might leave again. Or should she stay and try to hunt down the other bastards who stalked her that night? After all, they did play a part in her death even if they weren't the ones who turned her. Yes, yes they should all suffer. They should suffer like she suffered, like others before her suffered and those who suffered after her and will still continue to suffer.

It swelled up inside her, the feeling of her immense loathing and hatred towards them. They _will_ suffer. They _will_ pay. She could guarantee it. Not one of them would be alive once she was finished with them. Nothing would remain of them once she was finished with them. Nothing would remain but blackened ashes, blowing away in the winds. And then she will be free. Free to go on with what was left of her life, her eternal life. And maybe, just maybe, she could find happiness.

**Okay, so what did you think? I want to know if I should continue or not. Tell me if it rocks or if it sucks. Any kind of advice or tips are welcome.**

**Well, please review.**

**VampSa**


	2. Can't live in fear

Amata stared out the window of her apartment, the gentle breeze caressing her face. She knew where to find her first victim but she wasn't ready to go out and kill him. She wasn't in shape. After she had left the city, she had let herself fall apart, not bothering to try and take care of herself.

But now she had to change that. She had to get her speed and agility back up to scratch. She couldn't kill someone if they could outrun her. She sat on the white velvet window seat, contemplating on whether she should go for a quick run or not. _Why not?_ Amata thought, _might actually do me some good._ She pulled her gaze away from the window and surveyed her room.

A queen-sized bed was on the far wall, a purple throw rug at the foot of it. She hadn't bothered to make the bed this morning, she wasn't sure if she was going to actually get up and stay up. A small bedside table held a white lamp and was covered in used tissues and her mp4. A dresser with a mirror was against the other wall, cosmetics and perfumes scattered all over it. Her hairbrush lay discarded on the floor. A door to the right led into her bathroom and the door opposite her led to the kitchen and then to the entrance hall. She sighed and stood up. Yep, this was home.

She walked over to her closet and flung the doors open. _What to wear, what to wear?_ Amata thought as she studied the racks of clothes. _Definitely not jeans or a skirt; how can I run in that?_ She started to fling clothes out of the closet and dumped them on the floor. She had nearly emptied out the entire closet when she found what she was looking for. She pulled on a pair of black leggings and a white tank top. _This will do for running. _She rummaged through her shoeboxes and managed to find her sneakers. She then turned and looked at her room. _Oops, I really should clean this up._

Amata walked over to the dresser and sat down and stared in the mirror. Her auburn hair fell messily around her shoulders and her fringe was sticking out at odd places. Her sapphire blue eyes no longer had the twinkle in them and she had massive bags under her eyes. _Who ever thought that vampires could get bags? We don't even sleep that much! _She frowned, and noticed the slight frown lines forming on her forehead. _I really should smile more. But what is there to smile about? I'm dead for crying out loud!_ She frowned again and leant down to retrieve her brush. She brushed her hair quickly, not even bothering to get all the knots out properly. _I'll worry about that later._ She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and swept her fringe out of her eyes then studied herself again. She was beginning to look like a human again although a few more adjustments could be made. _Well, it's a start._

She pulled her phone from the draw on her dresser and shoved it down her shirt. _No one's going to try and take it now. _She walked out of her room, only just remembering to lock the door. She walked down the stairs then quickly froze. The landlord's room was just across from the stairs. And this was the third time she had been late with the rent. _Crap, crap, crap! How am I supposed to get past?_ She tiptoed the rest of the way down and almost made it past when

"Where do you think you're going?" Amata winced and turned to face the landlord. Darcon Pendleton, part-time owner of the apartment block, full-time pain in the butt. Dark had short messy platinum blond hair, pale green eyes and a permanent smirk. The other owner, Clark Pendleton, had a permanent scowl. Clark had had it in for Amata ever since she had moved in. She didn't know why he hated her, he just did. To make matters worse, Clark was Darcons father and she had a sneaking suspicion that Clark liked to diss her behind her back.

"Where are you going?" Dark repeated.

"Nooooowhere," Amata answered smiling.

"Uh huh," Dark said leaning against the door frame and folding his arms, "where are you going?"

"For a run," Amata answered.

"Where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere."

"You do realise that you are three days behind on rent?"

"Yes, I do realise that. It's just that…." Amata started.

"It's just that what?" Dark asked.

"I don't have the money at the moment but I promise I'll pay it soon!" Amata said.

"Uh huh. You said that last time."

"Well, this time I actually mean it."

"You really love pissing off my father, don't you?" Dark stated raising his eyebrows.

"Well that's a stupid thing to say," Amata muttered as Dark laughed.

"Okay, I'll let you slip away for now," Dark said backing into his room, "but I'm warning you: next time I won't be so nice." And with that he disappeared into his room. Amata let out a breath then continued out of the building. She pushed through the revolving doors and stepped onto the sidewalk. _Now where?_ She looked up and down the street. _Do I start running here, or do I wait until I get to a beach?_ She started walking down the street, heading for a beach. _Just a quick run, don't want to be out here for too long._ Even though she could go into sunlight, she couldn't be there for too long otherwise she started to burn. She had made that mistake once and she wasn't going to do it again. Last time she spent a couple hours in an ice bath. And that was _not_ pleasant.

She made her way down onto the sand and started jogging. She couldn't run too fast otherwise people would look at her strange. But maybe they wouldn't be able to see her if she ran like a proper vampire? Ah well, she wasn't in the mood for a full on sprint. She continued to run for another two hours then decided to head back home. She was getting sick of the sun.

On the way home she bought herself a soft serve from McDonalds. After that run, she deserved a treat. She arrived back at the apartment block at quarter to six. _Teatime_. She bounced up the stairs not bothering to sneak past the landlords' room. She skipped down the corridor that lead to her room and all but ran into her door. _Oh yeah, I locked it._

She unlocked the door then walked inside, kicking off her sneakers and walking into the small kitchen. She pulled open the small pantry and studied its contents. _Chicken noodle soup sounds good,_ she thought as she pulled the packet out and dumped it into a pot. Even though she was a vampire, she could still eat normal food, just as long as she had some blood every couple weeks. She sat on the counter and waited for the soup to cook, stirring it occasionally. _Don't want to burn it like last time._

Once the soup was down, she spooned it into a bowl and ate it leaning against the counter. She hadn't bothered to try and buy a dining table. She liked to eat where she stood and she rarely had visitors. All her immediate family had died years ago. Once she was finished she tidied up and padded into the bathroom, stripping while she walked. She climbed into the shower and let the hot water run over her. _Hmmm, better not stay in here too long otherwise I'm going to get another scolding from Clark._ Reluctantly, Amata climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She walked back into her bedroom and stared at the floor. _Crap, I still have to put all these clothes away._

She quickly pulled an over-sized shirt on and mini shorts then set about to clean up her clothes. She was halfway done when she decided she had had enough. She gathered the rest of the clothes in her arms and chucked them into the closet. She quickly slammed the doors closed and leaned against them. Satisfied that the doors weren't going to burst open and clothes spilling everywhere, she walked away and flung herself down on the bed. _Maybe I should invest in a TV, that way I won't get so bored._ Amata sat up and stared at her feet. _Now what?_ She didn't want to go and hunt the bastard just yet, she wanted to get used to the idea of living in a city again. She lay back down and blew out some air. _Why did I come back? By the time I'm ready to go out and kill them all, they'll probably have moved onto another town and all this will have been a waste of time. _Amata climbed pulled back the bed covers and snuggled beneath them. As she started to drift to sleep she thought: _Okay, tomorrow I'll start looking for them. I can't live in fear forever._

Okay, so what did you think? The chapters get more interesting from now on. Please tell me what you think and don't forget to review!

**VampSa**


	3. Miss me?

Amata woke to the brutal sound of someone pounding on her apartment door. She opened her eyes groggily and looked at her watch: 7:30am. Amata groaned and pulled the covers up to her chin. The knocking continued. She groaned again and pulled the pillow over her face. _Go awaaaay,_ she thought, _what kind of person gets up this early?_

When she realised that the knocking wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Amata gritted her teeth and flung the doona and sheets off of her. She kicked her feet out from the tangle of sheets and flung her long legs over the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned then stretched.

She got up slowly and wobbled into the kitchen. She really couldn't care if she looked like a zombie; it was whoever was knockings fault that she had to get up this early. She ran a hand through her hair then unbolted the door and opened it. Clark stood at her door, clearly in a fuming rage. Dark stood behind him, looking embarrassed but then amused when he saw her dishevelled appearance.

"Yes?" Amata asked stifling a yawn.

"You! You are three days late, again!" Clark fumed showering her with spit and pointing a chubby finger at her. Amata just stared at him with sleepy eyes.

"Uh, Dad? I think you woke her up," Dark said trying not to laugh.

"I don't care!" Clark raged, "this is the third time that she's been late with her rent. I won't stand for it any longer!"

"As I told your son yesterday," Amata said, "I'll pay the damned rent when I have the stinking money." Clark just looked at her, eyes bulging.

"If you haven't paid it by Thursday, you're out!" Clark said gesturing with his thumb. Amata just nodded and yawned again.

"Is your apartment in good working order?" Dark asked, "can we do anything for you?"

"Yeah, actually. You can do something for me," Amata said.

"And what would that be?" Clark scoffed.

"You can get the fuck away from me and let me sleep!" Amata growled and then she slammed the door. As she walked back to her bedroom, she swore she could hear Dark laughing and Clark cursing her.

Amata didn't end up going back to sleep. Once she was awake she stayed awake. She sat on the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee and trying to read the morning paper but nothing interested her. _Maybe I should go for another run. Get a little more fit before I go on my hunting spree, yeah, another run._ She slipped off the counter and padded back into her room. _Thank God I didn't put away my running clothes. Otherwise I'd have to open my closet._

She pulled on her leggings and tank top again and added a grey jacket. She then fumbled under the bed for her mp4. In the hurry to get out of bed this morning and open the damned door, she had knocked her mp4 off the table and onto the floor. She found it and stuffed it into her jacket pocket.

She walked out of the apartment and locked the door. She then hurried down the stairs, not wanting to encounter Clark again. She heard the door to their apartment opening and she started to sprint towards the lobby and smacked head first into Dark.

"Oof," Amata said as her breath whooshed out. She landed on her butt and looked up.

"Going somewhere?" Dark asked as he reached out to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm going for another run," Amata answered as she rubbed her sore rump. _That's going to cane for another couple of days._

"Since when have you been so interested in keeping fit?" Dark asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"I've always been interested in keeping fit, it's just that I never bothered to try," Amata explained wondering why it was her who had been knocked down and not him. After all, she hit him pretty hard and if he was any normal guy he would have gone down like a tonne of rocks. So it was pretty strange to her to find herself on her butt instead of him; and it was down right embarrassing.

"And so you're trying now?" Dark asked, completely oblivious to what was turning in her mind.

"Yes," Amata said, "you only get to live once." _Ha, not in my case._

"True," Dark said shrugging his shoulders. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I should get going," Amata said, edging around him.

"Yeah, sure. See you," Dark said as he walked off. _Okaaay, that was…strange, _Amata thought shaking her head. She still couldn't understand why she had landed on her butt and he hadn't. It just wasn't right.

She set off for the beach again, this time sprinting but not enough to make people turn her way. She didn't want people to be staring at a strange blur streaking across the beach. She slowed down as she approached the pier and decided to walk onto it. She walked out onto the pier and walked to the very end. She then stared down into aqua blue water below. She hadn't been swimming in a while; maybe she could go for a quick dip….

Amata stripped off her jacket and dumped it onto the pier then dove into the water, not even bothering to think if there were any rocks down there. She surfaced and pushed her hair out of her face. _That felt good_. She swam back to shore, ignoring the strange stares people gave her. She walked back out onto the pier to retrieve her jacket but found that it wasn't there. _What the?_ Amata looked wildly around for her jacket. She couldn't see it anywhere on the pier. _Maybe some damn bastard came and bloody took it, _Amata fumed, _God Dammit! My mp4 was in there too!_

Amata scowled as she returned to the beach, her eyes on the lookout for anyone with a grey jacket. She soon saw a guy standing on some rocks with a grey jacket in his hands. She approached him slowly and took a better look at the jacket. It was hers.

"Hey!" Amata shouted as she ran up to him. He didn't turn around.

"Hey!" she shouted again, "that's my jacket you've got!" Still he didn't turn around.

"Excuse me, I said-" Amata started then stopped and stared horrified as the man turned around.

"Oh, my God," she whispered.

"Miss me?"

**Oooooooh! Who is it? Review and you'll find out!**

**VampSa**


	4. Messy Eater

She felt like she was about to faint. Even though she hadn't eaten anything that day, bile was rising up her throat as she stared at the man who held her jacket.

"Miss me?" he asked again. Amata didn't answer; she just continued to stare. _Oh my God, Oh my God! This can't be!_ She continued to stare into his dark, merciless eyes. They were the same as before, they still had that eerie look to them. But there was a scare just above his left eye. A recent one, by the looks of it. She sneered.

"A victim scratch your eye, did they?" she asked venomously, "Bet you didn't like that. You don't like it when they fight back, do you?"

"And of course you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" he said watching her intently. She just stared back at him, eyes narrowed.

"Give me my jacket," Amata said.

"Oh, so it is yours?" he asked, feigning surprise, "I thought it might be. You see, I saw a girl standing on the pier. A girl that I thought I had seen before. Turns out I was right. So, your name's Amata then, is it? Never knew your name until now.

"I was hoping to keep it that way," Amata replied.

"Oh ho! Nasty piece of work, ain't we?" he said, "see you haven't changed a bit."

"I see the same thing about you."

"Aww, come now Amata. Aren't you glad to see me? Ain't you happy about what I did for you?"

"Why would I be happy?"

"Hmm, guess you aren't the appreciative type."

"No, I'm not. I'm the bitchy type," Amata said and she snatched the jacket out of his hands to prove her point. With one last withering look, she stalked off. He called out to her and, reluctantly, she turned around to listen to what kind of pathetic remark he would make. But he said something that stirred up unwanted memories:

"Have you learnt not to judge a book by its cover?"

Amata stomped into the lobby, both angry and afraid. She ignored the receptionist when she called out to her. She continued to stomp up the steps and ignored the questioning look Dark sent her as he walked out of his room. She continued to stomp and didn't stop until she was safely in her apartment. Then she broke down. She collapsed to her knees and started crying, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forward. _Calm down, Amata, calm down! You can't let him get to you._ But it was too late. He had gotten to her and he knew it. In the blink of an eye he had turned her into a blubbering mess. She half crawled half dragged herself into her room and onto her bed. She then curled up against the headboard and sobbed. What was she going to do? _She_ was supposed to find _him,_ not _he_ find _her_. It had all gone completely wrong. How was she supposed to get rid of him now when he knew she was in town? He would know that she'd want revenge and come after him. But now that he knew she was here, he could get away and he would always be one step ahead. She ignored the knocks on her door. There was no way in hell that she was letting anybody in and having to explain her sour mood before and why she was crying now and a complete mess. They would have to wait for their answers. But who ever was at her door didn't want to wait. She could hear the door being unlocked and someone walking in. She'd bet any money that it was Clark come to tell her off for storming in like that and making a scene. But to her surprise it wasn't Clark, but Dark. He took one look at her tear-streaked face and walked over and sat on the bed. He looked her straight in the eye and said:

"What's wrong? And don't give me any bullshit about it being 'nothing'." Amata smiled and leaned back. She really didn't want to talk.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked again. She remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked again, "Amata, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." She looked up at him. _Oh nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. I just met the guy who killed me and turned me into a vampire on the beach today. He stole my jacket and we had a lovely little chat. And apparently you're some kind of superhuman who doesn't get bowled over by a sprinting vampire. Apart from that, I'm fine. Just dandy._

"Nothing's wrong," Amata eventually said. Dark sighed and looked at her again.

"Don't lie. Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"You know, you sound like my mother," Amata said looking at him strangely.

"So I've been told," Dark replied, "Now, what's wrong."

"Nothing, I've just been having a bad day," Amata said lamely.

"A bad day? Bad enough to make you cry?"

"No, I haven't had a good cry in ages so I thought that it's about time that I had a good bawl," Amata answered cheerily. He just smirked.

"I'm serious," Amata said, widening her eyes, "I needed to have a cry."

"Uh huh," Dark said nodding slowly, "so you like to just burst into tears for no reason?"

"Yup."

"Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth! I've just been having a bad day, that's all," Amata said hoping that he'd go away so she can continue her bawling fest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeess," Amata groaned.

"Okay then," Dark said getting up, "you would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Sure," Amata answered airily. Dark just nodded and walked out. _Finally._ And she burst into tears again.

Amata woke with a bad crick in her neck. _Ow, must have slept in an awkward position._ She stretched and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked around the dark room and realised it was night. She checked her watch: it was midnight. _Holy cow. I must have slept for about six hours. That's really unusual for me._ She looked around again. _Well, I can't go out. Not at this time of night, anyway. I can't prance around the building and annoy Clark cause they're all asleep. I can do some cleaning…No, no cleaning._

Amata jumped off the bed and walked into the kitchen, flicking on all the lights. She opened the pantry and stared. Empty. _Oops, guess I should go shopping sometime soon. Stock up on some food and drink and…blood. _She sat down on her favourite counter and stared at the front door. _I could go and…catch…my food. But would I remember how?_ She decided she didn't care if she remembered how to hunt or not; she was hungry. She grabbed her keys from the hook by the door and walked out, remembering to lock the door. She tiptoed quietly down the stairs and into the lobby. _Phew, the receptionist has left for the night._ She walked out of the building and sucked in the cool night air. _Ahh feels good to walk the night again._ She decided to walk to the nearest park, see if there was any unsuspecting victims, uh, _humans_ to feed on.

She found a drunken man, lying on a park bench a few meters from her. She walked up to him all smiles and female curves.

"Hey, sugar," he said eyeing her and sitting up.

"Hey yourself," Amata said sitting down beside him.

"So, what ya been up to?" he asked, casually sitting back.

"Oh, not much. Yourself?" Amata asked, eyeing his neck greedily.

"Not much either," he replied, "so, what's a pretty little girl like you doing out here all on your own?"

"Oh, just searching for something to eat," Amata answered vaguely.

"Ain't we all, sweetheart?" he chuckled moving closer.

"I think you misunderstand me," Amata said, pretending to edge away from him.

"Oh, I think I understand perfectly," he said moving even closer and putting a grimy hand on her thigh. _Mistake._ Amata slapped him across the face hard, sending the man reeling back.

"What was that for?" he asked touching his cheek. She didn't reply. She just smiled, revealing her long sharp fangs. The guy screamed and jumped up and began to run. It was just too bad that he was drunk and couldn't run properly; Amata had caught him and snapped his neck in seconds. She held him in her arms and pulled his head back then sunk her fangs into his neck. It had been a long time since she had fed on human blood. She had confined herself to drinking pig's blood, stolen from the butchers. She groaned and held onto him tighter as she continued to drink the sweet liquid. Once she was finished, she dumped his body in a clump of bushes and wiped her chin. Then she started walking back to the apartment.

She crept into the lobby, quickly checking to see if anyone was there; it was clear. She tiptoed back up the stairs then froze when she saw someone on the steps.

"Why are you up so late?" someone asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Amata said wishing the person would step closer so she could see who it was. Thankfully, they did. It was Dark.

"What are you doing up?" Dark asked again.

"Sleepwalking," Amata said quickly.

"Fully clothed?" he asked sceptically.

"Ok, you caught me," Amata said throwing her hands up in the air, "I was meeting some guy. Happy?"

"A guy?" Dark asked, "you don't seem to be the type for midnight dating."

"Ok, fine," Amata said blowing at a strand of hair, "I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep and I needed to clear my head."

"Does not sleeping have anything to do with why you were crying this afternoon?"

"It might yes," Amata said, "and no, I don't want to talk about it."

"Wasn't going to ask."

"Oh, well," Amata said slightly embarrassed, "goodnight then."

"Goodnight." Amata continued to walk up the stairs and was about to disappear when Dark called out to her again.

"Yes?" she asked warily turning around to face him.

"Is that blood on your shirt?" he asked looking at her shirt.

"What?" Amata asked, momentarily panicking and looking down at her shirt. Red stains were everywhere.

"Oh! No, no it's sauce," she said quickly hoping that he'd believe her.

"Sauce?" Dark asked still staring at her shirt.

"Yes, sauce. I'm a messy eater," Amata said hurriedly.

"Ok then," Dark said, "well, goodnight again, messy eater." And he turned and walked away. Amata sighed with relief and walked up to her room. She turned to unlock her door and had to stop herself from shrieking. Pinned to the door was a note saying: **I know where you live now, honey.**

**Okay, so what did you think? I'd really appreciate some reviews, people! Seriously, if I don't start getting reviews I'm going to think this story isn't very good and delete it. You have been warned.**

**VampSa**


	5. One down, three to go

Amata stood rooted to the spot, unable to tear her eyes away from the letter. _He knows where I live now. There's no escaping him._ Amata finally managed to stop staring and tore the letter from her door and ripped it into tiny pieces. She couldn't let him get to her, she just couldn't. She walked inside, hung the keys on the hook and kicked off her shoes. She walked slowly into the kitchen, already paranoid about that fact that he might be waiting for her inside. When she saw that the kitchen was empty she moved onto the bedroom. It was empty as well, but the window was open. _I don't remember opening the window. Or did I? Gee, Amata, you really are paranoid. _

She took off her clothes and climbed back into her pj's and cuddled up in her doona. She wasn't ready for sleep just yet, but she was oh so tired. After a few minutes passed, she fell asleep.

Amata woke to the smell of fresh coffee being made. She didn't remember leaving the door unlocked so she quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed a stiletto from her shoebox. Who ever were in her kitchen was going to get a nasty surprise. She tiptoed into the kitchen and almost shrieked when she saw a shadow dancing on the wall. Yep, she definitely wasn't alone. She raised the shoe and was about to lash out when Dark stepped around the corner.

"Whoa!" he said raising his arms, "don't hit me!"

"What are you doing here?" Amata hisses, lowering the heel and glaring at him.

"I thought you might still be a little stressed about what ever happened yesterday so I decided to come and make you breakfast."

"There's nothing in the pantry," Amata pointed out.

"I know," Dark said, "I brought some food up from my place." Amata just nodded.

"How did you get in? I'm sure I locked the door," Amata said glancing down the hall to her door.

"You did lock the door," Dark said pouring coffee into a mug, "I let myself in.I do have a key, you know. I'm part-owner of this place, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Amata said picking up the steaming mug and taking a sip; it was delicious.

"Mmm, you should come up and make me coffee more often," Amata said taking another sip, "what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs," Dark said, "you do like them, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's just that I haven't had them in a while," Amata answered eyeing the frypan on the stove. Actually, she hadn't had bacon and eggs since she was a human. But he didn't need to know that.

"So, what have you got planned for the day?" Dark asked casually leaning against the counter, _her_ counter, "going for another run?"

"Nope," Amata answered, "I think I'm going to stay here and do some spring cleaning."

"You? Cleaning? Wow," Dark said smirking.

"Hey! I'm not a complete slob!" Amata said indignantly.

"Didn't say you were," Dark said.

"No, but you were thinking it," Amata confused.

"Whatever," Dark muttered as he around and started dishing out bacon and eggs. He loaded the plate then placed it on the counter in front of Amata then looked around.

"Where's your dining table?" Dark asked.

"Don't have one," Amata answered shovelling in some eggs.

"Why not?"

"Don't need one."

"Where do you eat then?" Dark asked.

"Right here on the counter," Amata answered.

"You're kidding," Dark said, "you always eat standing?"

"Yep, it's an old habit of mine," Amata answered shovelling in more food. Once she was finished Dark took the plate from her and started washing up.

"I'm going for a shower," Amata said, "when you leave don't forget to lock the door." Dark just grunted and continued cleaning up. Amata stayed in the shower for about fifteen minutes just letting the water run over her. She finally decided to get out after another five minutes. She wrapped the towel around her wet hair and dressed in jeans and a shirt. She walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, and saw Dark lying on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Amata asked as she pulled the toothbrush from out of her mouth.

"Nothing, just lying here," Dark answered staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I can see that," Amata said, "but why are you lying there?"

"Thought you might need some help cleaning up," Dark said rolling onto his side and watching her.

"I don't need any help," Amata said walking back into the bathroom and putting her toothbrush away.

"You sure?" Dark asked when she returned, "looks like this place is really messy."

"Just the way I like it," Amata replied kicking at a pile of clothes and sitting down at the dresser. She quickly ran the brush through her wet hair and tied it up into a simple bun. She then looked At Dark through the mirror.

"Can you leave, please?" Amata asked.

"Sure," Dark said getting up and walking out.

"Thankyou," Amata said to his retreating back. She heard the door close then quickly jumped up and went to see if he actually had left. Yep, he was gone. _Finally_. She pulled out an old black over-the-shoulder bag and stuffed her phone, purse and stake into it. She walked out of her apartment and exited the building. It was time to go vampire hunting.

Amata walked down the street where she had been attacked. It brought back so many memories but she pushed them into the back of her mind. This was no time to get all blubbery and weak, she had a job to do. She walked along the street, keeping an eye out for anyone who tried to attack her.

She searched around for hours but she couldn't find any of the guys who had attacked her that night. _Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way,_ Amata thought. She continued down all the dark, empty streets but she still couldn't find any of them. Broken and defeated, she started walking back to the apartment when someone jumped in front of her.

"Hello, Amata," he said grinning at her.

"Hello," she replied coolly. _Finally, I got one._

"How you been?" he asked, trying to strike up a casual conversation.

"Fine," she replied. _If he wanted to make small talk, fine. After all, he wasn't going to be talking again once she was through with him._

"Did you get my little note?" he asked watching her for a reaction. _Not going to get one, buddy._

"Yes, I got your note," Amata replied, "so nice of you to drop by. It was just too bad that I wasn't home."

"Yes, too bad indeed," he said smirking.

"So, what are you doing out here on this fine day," he asked gesturing to the sky.

"Taking a walk," Amata replied.

"Really? All on your own?" he asked.

"Yes. I like to be on my own," Amata replied watching him levelly.

"That's interesting, that is," he said, "as I recall, you was alone the night we got you. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are correct," Amata replied, trying desperately to keep a straight face. _He's just mocking you, hoping to get a reaction from you. Don't give in Amata; don't give in._

"I don't believe I know you're name," Amata said, trying to continue the conversation so he'd relax a little and become careless. Then she could kill him.

"And why would you want to know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know my name so it's only fair if I know yours," she answered.

"Frank. My name is Frank," he answered.

"Frank? Frank who?"

"Don't need to know my last name," Frank answered.

"Fair enough," Amata said.

"Why don't we take a seat?" Frank asked gesturing to a seat nearby, "Catch up on the gossip."

"Okay then," Amata answered slightly raising her eyebrows. She followed him to the seat and sat down. He sat down beside her. Amata shifted the back to her side where she could reach the stake easily when it came time to kill him. He babble dona about nonsense, not evening noticing when she slipped her hand inside her bag and carefull pulled out the stake. She hid it behind her back, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Hey Frank, what's that over there?" Amata asked, going for the oldest trick in the book.

"What's what?" Frank asked dumbly and turned around to look at what she was pointing at. Amata lunged forward and stabbed the stake into the back of his chest, hoping against hope that she had struck his cold heart. By the screams and weird choking sounds he made, she had hit her target. Frank collapsed to the ground, then disintegrated.

"That'll teach you to mess with me, asshole," Amata muttered putting the stake back into the bag. It had been all too easy, much too easy. He should have put up a fight, not be so dub and gullible. _Let's just hope that the others are much easier to kill,_ Amata thought as she walked slowly back to the apartment, _one down, three to go._

**Please review! Please!!!!**

**VampSa**


	6. Not the only one

Amata walked back to the apartment humming happily. It had all worked out perfectly for her. Now all she had to do was get the others. _One down, three to go._

Amata walked into the lobby and collected the mail from the receptionist. Amata flicked through it all: bill, warning, bill, letter. _Letter? Who the hell would want to write to me?_ She walked up the stairs staring at the envelopes in her hands. She unlocked the apartment and stepped inside. She tossed her bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. She rummaged in a drawer for the letter opener and sat on the counter. She opened the letter and pulled out the note inside. It read:

**Want to go to the movies Friday?**

**Dark.**

_Dark? What the hell? _Amata reread the note. Movies, Friday. Why couldn't he just come and ask her himself? She left the letter on the table and fetched a notepad and pen from her room. She walked back into the kitchen and wrote one word on the notepad:

**Why?**

She sealed it in an envelope and walked out of her apartment. She danced down the stairs and shoved the note under Darks apartment door. She heard someone walk to the door and bolted back to her apartment. About five minutes had passed when someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?" Amata asked when she opened the door to let Dark in.

"So, do you want to go or not?" he asked not bothering to walk into her room.

"Why?" Amata asked.

"Why what?" Dark asked.

"Why do you want me to go to the movies with you?" Amata asked slightly smiling.

"Can't a guy ask his friend if she wants to go to the movies or not?" Dark asked annoyed, "or is that suddenly illegal?"

"No, it's not illegal," Amata, said tipping her head to the side, "I was just merely asking why you wanted me to go."

"Are you going to go or not?" Dark asked hurriedly.

"What will we see?" she asked.

"I don't know. Ladies choice," Dark answered.

"Ok then," Amata said, "I'll go."

"Thankyou," Dark said and he started to walk off.

"But you're buying the popcorn!" Amata shouted after him.

On Friday at quart to six, Amata stood in front of her closet contemplating on what to wear. _Fancy? Non-fancy? Casual? Dressed-up casual? What the hell do I wear? What are friends supposed to wear on an occasion like this?_

She opted to wear grey skinnies and a white dress shirt. She pulled on a pair of white stilettos and went and sat at her dresser. She brushed her hair out around her shoulders and applied a tiny bit of makeup. She didn't want to look too fancy. It was six-thirty by the time she was ready. Amata quickly grabbed her handbag and walked out into the lobby. Dark was already waiting for her, dressed in jeans and a black shirt. He smiled at her then they both walked out of the building. Amata started to walk towards the cinema complex when Dark cleared his throat.

"What?" Amata asked turning around, "aren't we walking?"

"No," Dark said chuckling, "do you really believe that you could walk that far in those heels?"

"Yes, I believe I could," Amata answered looking down at her stilettos.

"Whatever," Dark said, "we're driving."

"Driving?" Amata asked, "You mean you have a car?"

"Yes, I have a car," Dark said smiling as he led her into the garage under the apartment block. He pulled a set of car keys out of his pocket nd pointed them and pressed a button. Amata heard a beep as the car was unlocked and turned to see what car it was. His car was a freaking Mercedes. It was sleek and shiny and black.

"Awesome," Amata breathed.

"Like?" Dark asked smugly.

"Yeah!" Amata said rushing forwards and getting in.

"How did you manage to afford it?" Amata asked as she turned to Dark as he started the car.

"Oh, I came into a bit of money a while ago," Dark explained vaguely.

"Want to share?" Amata asked widening her eyes.

"Nope, it's all gone," Dark, said laughing and reversing out of the garage.

"Aww," Amata pouted. The drive to the cinemas was quiet. Dark ended up paying for the tickets and the popcorn. Amata felt bad about that but she didn't have as much money as he did. After the movie, instead o driving back to the apartment Dark took Amata for a walk through the city. It had been a while since she had actually walked around the main part of the city.

As they were walking back to the car, Amata noticed a few people were starting to follow them. _Oh no, _she thought, _exactly like last time_. Her breathing quickened and she started to walk faster.

"Amata, what's wrong?" Dark asked as he caught up to her.

"Someone's following us," Amata whispered, peeking over her shoulder. Yep, they were still following. _Maybe they're the same people as last time, _Amata thought shuddering, _damn it! I should have brought my stake!_

Dark glanced behind them then back at Amata.

"Come on," Dark whispered a he pulled her into another street, a dark and empty street.

"Dark, why are we here?" Amata whispered, starting to get scared.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you," Dark said as he stood protectively in front of her. Amata peeked out from behind him and saw that the people had followed them into the street.

"What do you want?" Dark asked.

"Aww, we just want some fun," one of them said.

"Sorry, no fun here," Dark said. They laughed.

"Oh yeah? Then who's the little chick behind your back?" the guy from before asked, "I bet we could have some fun with her." Amata gulped.

"Nope, no can do," Dark said shaking his head, "she's with me."

"Is that so?" another asked, "Well, I'm sure we can change that." They all rushed at Dark and Amata screamed accidentally. She clamped her hand over her mouth and tried to stop from screaming again. Dark punched the one that reached him first, sending him flying into a brick wall. _What the??_ Dark kicked another guy and pushed him to the ground, pounding the crap out of him. Once Dark was finished with him, Dark started on the other. A growl ripped from Dark's throat as he circled the other man. Amata watched Dark both in horror and amazement. _Since when had he developed superpowers? _But Amata knew that it wasn't superpowers that Dark had. Once all the people who had followed them were lying bloodied on the ground, Dark turned to Amata.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern etching his features. Amata just gaped at him.

"Amata! Are you alright?" Dark asked as he walked towards her. She still didn't say anything.

"Amata, talk to me please," Dark pleaded as he knelt down beside her. He reached out to touch her cheek but she flinched away.

"Please, I won't hurt you," Dark begged. She still continued to stare.

"Amata…" Dark said.

"You…you're… you're a vampire!"

**Oh! So Dark's a vampire as well….**

**Hahahahahaha. Review!**

**VampSa**


	7. Two Fights

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been dealing with some difficult stuff between friends and I've been studying for exams. Anyway, I've had this chapter on my computer for a while, it was just a matter of liking it then posting it. Anyway again, sorry for making you wait.**

"What? Amata, don't be stupid," Dark said reaching out still, "there's no such thing as vampires."

"Yes there is!" Amata said staring at him, "you're a vampire! And don't lie to me! I want the truth!" Dark sighed and sat back.

"Okay. Yes, I'm a vampire," Dark said, "happy now?"

"How long?" Amata asked quivering.

"Amata, you don't need-"

"How long?" she shouted.

"About 200 years," Dark answered, "why is this so important?"

"When did you change? Who changed you?"

"I changed 200 years ago and I don't know who changed me."

"How long have you been hiding? Do you know of any others?"

"Amata, I don't see why you're asking me all this. You're not going to remember it anyway," Dark said waving his hand over her eyes. _Your mind powers aren't going to work on me buddy boy._ Dark waved his hand in front of her again but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Dark shouted frustrated.

"Do they work on other vampires?" Amata asked curiously.

"No, they don't. They only work on humans but I can't understand why they aren't working on you," Dark muttered still waving his hand.

"Maybe I'm not human," Amata hinted.

"Oh, you're human. I'm sure of it," Dark said continuing his waving.

"Will you cut that out?" Amata said slapping at Darks hand, "it's not going to work."

"Why won't it work? You aren't some kind of superhuman, are you?" Dark asked meekly.

"No, I'm not," Amata, said taking a deep breath, "I'm a vampire as well."

"Very funny," Dark said, "there's noway in hell that you're a vampire."

"And why is that?" Amata asked defensively.

"You don't seem to be the type of person a vamp will want to change," Dark admitted smirking.

"Maybe they didn't intend for me to stay alive," Amata suggested.

"Ok then. Say you are a vampire, who changed you then?" Dark asked watching her sceptically.

"Some guy called Frank," Amata answered, "he wouldn't tell me his last name. He changed me about 50 years ago. It was in some alley over that a way. He was with some other people but I don't know who they are. I'd heard that they'd come back here and decided to hunt them down. Is that a good enough explanation?"

"Hmm," Dark said, "would this Frank guy have really dark eyes and a scar above one?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" Amata asked.

"Yeah, I think I do. I met him a couple of years ago in a pub," Dark said sitting back and scratching his chin, "seemed to be a bit of an asshole to me. And he was raving on about how many people he'd killed and all that kind of crap." Dark paused and turned to face her.

"You really are a vampire, aren't you?" he whispered. Amata just nodded.

"Wow. Usually I can tell if a vampire's near but I didn't feel anything with you," Dark said.

"Probably 'cause I haven't done anything vampirish lately," Amata admitted, "I went hunting a few nights ago but that's about the only thing I've done as a true vampire."

"So, I finally have someone else to talk to," Dark said turning and smiling at her.

"Hey, if you're a vampire…" Amata trailed off.

"Yes?" Dark asked.

"Does that mean…Clark's a vampire as well?" Amata asked wincing slightly.

"Yes, he's a vampire as well," Dark, answered.

"Then how is he your father?"

"He was changed along with me. We had the same sire and whoever that was decided that both of us would be good vampires."

"Huh. How strong is he?" Amata asked.

"You're not going to try and start a fight or anything, are you?" Dark asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nooooo," Amata answered vaguely.

"Amata," Dark groaned.

"What?" Amata asked innocently, "I only want to test him. That way, if I can beat the crap out of him, he won't bug me about the rent anymore."

"I suppose that's true," Dark admitted, "but there's still me, remember."

"Oh, I could take you on any day," Amata said waving a hand as if to dismiss the idea.

"Oh yeah?" Dark asked creeping closer.

"Yeah."

"How much you willing to bet?"

"Nothing. I have no money."

"All right then. Anything else you want to bet?"

"Not really, no."

"Ok then. If I win, you go on another date with me. If you win-"

"I don't have to pay rent ever again," Amata cut in.

"Fine. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and stood up.

"You know, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," Amata taunted.

"Just shut up and fight."

Three hours later Amata sat on her bed massaging her bruised back. _Bloody mongrels a dirty fighter._ Dark had almost beaten the crap out of her; she was barely able to get a punch in. He was so much more agile on his feet and a hell of a lot faster. He had walked away with a triumphant smirk while she had walked away with a sore body. Plus she had to go on another date with him. _How humiliating. _She carefully walked into the bathroom and stripped. She stepped into the shower and decided she didn't care how long she was in there for. After about half an hour, Amata got out and wrapped herself in a towel. Not bothering to dress she walked into the kitchen and put a bean bag into the microwave and turned it on. _I'll probably need that tonight. _She sat on the counter and looked at the faint bruises on her wrists. She lost count on how many times he had pinned her to the ground and laughed at her. The last thing he said to her was "better luck next time." She had responded by swearing and slamming the door. The microwave beeped and she pulled out the beanbag. She walked back into her room, pulled off the towel and crawled into bed naked. She placed the beanbag under her back and tried to fall asleep. She lay there wide-awake for another few hours then got up again. She couldn't sleep while she was in sheer agony. _Bloody bastard, bloody smug asshole. _Amata left her apartment and stalked down the stairs then pounded her fist on Darks door.

"Open up you mongrel!" Amata shouted, "I know you're in there!" Amata continued pounding on the door until someone opened it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Clark snarled when he swung the door open. Amata didn't answer; she just stalked past him into their apartment.

"Dark!" she shouted, "I know you're in here! Come out here, right now!"

"Will you be quiet?" Clark hissed, "I do have other residents living here, in case you haven't noticed."

"You mean you have a sex life?" Amata asked surprised.

"No! You fool!" Clark shouted going bright red, "other residents in this building."

"Ooohh," Amata said, "I didn't think that you'd be able to get any. Especially with your looks." Clark just glared at her and stalked off into another room.

"Daaarrk," Amata whispered walking through the apartment, "come out come out wherever you are." She walked into a small room off the side of the hall and stared inside. Empty. But Darks clothes were spread all over the floor. _I know you're here, bastard, _Amata thought as she walked into the living room.

"Dark!" she hissed again. No answer. Amata growled and stalked into the kitchen. Clark was sitting at the table glaring at her.

"Where is he?" Amata asked. Clark pointed to a closed door.

"Thankyou," Amata said as she walked over to the door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I-" Clark began. But it was too late. Amata had turned the handle and swung the door open and screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dark shouted as he tried to cover himself up with a towel. Amata covered her gaping mouth with her hand and stared.

"Get out!" Dark growled. Still she didn't move; she just continued to stare at him.

"Amata, GET OUT!" Dark roared. Amata quickly recovered and slammed the door shut. She leant against it and blew out the breath she'd been holding. Clark was laughing at her and she turned bright red. _God dammit._ She sank to the floor and held her head in her hands. _Holy cow. I just saw him naked. _Amata rubbed her eyes warily and took a deep breath. _What were you thinking, idiot? Of course that'd be the bathroom. Why'd you open the door? Are you INSANE?_ She continued to berate herself mentally when the door swung open and she fell backwards into the bathroom. She looked up at Dark towering above her and glaring at her. Amata scrambled away quickly and sat in front of the dining table. Dark walked past her silently and walked into the room across from the hall.

"I think you should go apologise to him," Clark said smugly, "I don't think he appreciates being walked in on when he's in the bathroom. Naked." Amata blushed furiously and stood up and walked towards Darks room. She knocked on the closed door cautiously and waited for an answer. The door opened and she stepped inside. Dark was sitting on his bed drying his hair.

"I'm so sorry!" Amata blurted out blushing again, "I didn't mean to do that. I had no idea that you were in there…naked." Dark just looked up at her and continued to dry his hair.

"Can you at least say something?" Amata asked desperately, "Can you yell or scream at me or something?"

"Why do you want me to yell at you?" Dark asked.

"You're scary when you're quiet," Amata whispered. Dark smirked and patted the spot on the bed beside him. She slowly walked over and sat beside him silently. They sat in silence for another few minutes when Dark spoke.

"So, did you enjoy the view?" he asked smugly.

"What?" Amata asked, her eyes widening.

"You heard," Dark said laughing, "Did you enjoy the view?"

"You were naked!" Amata said outraged.

"Exactly my point," Dark said watching her amused. Amata frowned.

"So, why are you here then if it wasn't to spy on me while I was in the shower?"

"I came here to tell you that you're a son of a bitch and I have bruises everywhere and thanks to you, I can't sleep!" Amata stormed.

"A lot to say, haven't you?" Dark mused.

"Yes, I do have a lot to say you asshole," Amata said. Dark grinned then stared at her shirt.

"That's a, um, nice shirt," Dark said as he desperately tried not to laugh.

"I didn't have time to put anything else on," Amata said defensively suddenly conscious of what she was wearing. She had flung on an oversized blue sweatshirt and stalked out of her apartment. She hadn't even thought to put a bra and undies on. And now she was sitting here, practically naked in front of Dark. Not good.

"So, you were in such a rush to scream at me that you forgot to put something decent on?" Dark asked grinning.

"Yes, I was," Amata, replied going beet red.

"Are you, uh, wearing anything…underneath?" Dark asked blushing slightly. Amata's cheeks turned even redder.

"You're not wearing underwear, are you?" Dark stated laughing slightly. Amata didn't answer. Dark started laughing while Amata glared at him.

"So what? I didn't put any underwear on! You were naked for Gods sake!" Amata fumed as she jumped up.

"Hey, I wasn't planning on you coming into the bathroom and staring at me," Dark said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I didn't stare!" Amata shouted.

"Oh yes you did," Dark said grinning wickedly, "you were having a nice little perv."

"I was not!" Amata shouted.

"Hey, keep your voice down. I don't want Dad to come in here and tell us off…again."

"Well stop accusing me of things that I didn't do!"

"Ok, ok! You didn't stare," Dark said raising his hands in surrender.

"And don't you forget it!" Amata said as she sat back down again. Dark stared at her for a few minutes then lay down.

"You're weird, you know?" Dark said.

"So I've been told," Amata said.

"No underwear…" Dark muttered as he laughed silently.

"Ugh!" Amata swore and threw a pillow at him, "you're really annoying!" Dark just laughed even more and threw the pillow back at her. Amata picked the pillow up from the floor and belted him across the head with it.

"Oh, it's on," Dark said as he, too, picked up a pillow and whacked her with it. They had a pillow fight for the next fifteen minutes, Amata gaining even more bruises every time she was whacked. When her neck started to ache badly she called for a time out.

"Ok, ok! Enough! You're hurting me!" Amata giggled breathlessly.

"Aww, am I hurting the poor little vampy?" Dark taunted as he rolled on top of her and pinned her down

"Yes, you are," Amata said as she struggled to get out from underneath him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dark asked grinning as he stopped her from trying to struggle.

"I can't breathe," Amata said as she pushed against him.

"You don't need to breathe, idiot," Dark answered.

"Get off!" Amata laughed.

"No, can't make me," Dark said childishly.

"Dark! Get off!" Amata said still laughing.

"You know, if you really wanted me to get off you wouldn't be laughing," Dark pointed out. Amata tried to stop laughing but failed miserably.

"Ok, you've had your fun now get off," Amata giggled.

"But I'm not finished," Dark whined.

"What else can you possibly want to do with me?" Amata asked breathlessly, "you've tackled me a dozen times, you've whacked me over with the pillow thousands of times, what more is there to do?"

"Oh, there's a lot more I could do to torture you but I'm saving that for another day," Dark laughed as he, thankfully, rolled off of her.

"Yay!" Amata cheered, "I can breathe!"

"Oh, haha," Dark said as he sat in the sat in silence for a minute longer when Dark asked, "So, what are we going to do for our date?"

"Ugh," Amata groaned, flopping backwards.

**Well? What did you think? I'm seriously doubting this story. I might delete it and start again, or just make another story. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Oh, by the way, do you think you could check out some of my other stories? I want to know whether to continue those ones as well.  
Anyways, thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**VampSa (Sarah)**


End file.
